twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart News
Robert Pattinson & Kristen Stewart: 'Breaking Dawn 2' Set Arrival! Robert Pattinson and girlfriend Kristen Stewart arrive for final re-shoots of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 on Sunday (April 29) in Vancouver, Canada. The night before, the pair were rumored to have reunited in Washington D.C. PHOTOS: Check out the latest pics of Robert Pattinson Last week, new stills from Breaking Dawn – Part 2, were released! In the final Twilight film, the Cullens gather together other vampire clans to protect Renesmee, from a false allegation that puts their family in front of the Volturi. The conclusion to the popular vampire franchise hits theaters November 16. SOURCE: http://www.justjared.com/2012/04/29/robert-pattinson-kristen-stewart-breaking-dawn-2-set-arrival/ Robert Pattinson: D.C. Arrival! Robert Pattinson arrives at the airport on Friday (April 27) in Washington, D.C. The 25-year-old English actor tried to blend in with the crowd by wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. PHOTO: Check out the latest pic of Robert Pattinson Robert is in town for the White House Correspondents’ Dinner, which takes place on Saturday (April 28). Last week, Rob was spotted with his girlfriend Kristen Stewart at the 2012 Coachella Music Festival. New stills from their film, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2, were released earlier this week! The conclusion to the popular vampire franchise hits theaters November 16. Robert Pattinson to Star in "Mission: Blacklist" LOS ANGELES, CA – May 2, 2012 – Robert Pattinson has come on board to star in the upcomingfilm “Mission: Blacklist” with Jean-Stéphane Sauvaire committed to direct. The screenplay was adapted by “Band of Brothers” writer and producer Erik Jendresen from the Harper Collins novel Mission: Black List #1 written by military interrogator Eric Maddox with Davin Seay. Ross M. Dinerstein, Managing Partner of Preferred Content, is producing alongside Jendresen and Kevin Waller. Embankment Films, the international sales and distribution company recently launched by international sales veterans Tim Haslam and Hugo Grumbar will begin selling the film at the upcoming Cannes Film Market. ”Mission: Blacklist” is a psychological thriller that details the true, inside story of the search for Saddam Hussein and the interrogator, Eric Maddox, who spearheaded his capture. “This movie is a gripping, edge of your seat thriller,” says Dinerstein. “I have been inspired by Robert and Jean-Stéphane’s dedication to tell this story in the most authentic way possible, and I’m thrilled to add Hugo and Tim to our team.” Pattinson can next be seen in David Cronenberg’s “Cosmopolis,” which is premiering at the Cannes Film Festival in May. Sauvaire’s last film, “Johnny Mad Dog,” premiered at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival where it won the Prize of Hope. Robert Pattinson will star in “Mission: Blacklist,” a psychological thriller to be directed by Jean-Stephane Sauvaire that will be shopped at Cannes. The film is based on the novel "Mission: Black List #1," which was written by a man intimately involved in the capture of Saddam Hussein, military interrogator Eric Maddox. Erik Jendressen, who wrote for and produced "Band of Brothers," adapte the novel for the big screen. Jendresen is producing with Ross M. DInerstein, managing partner of Preferred Content, and Kevin Waller. Embankment Films, Tim Haslam and Hugo Grumbar's new sales and distribution company, will try to sell the film at Cannes. "This movie is a gripping, edge of your seat thriller," Dinerstein said in a statement. "I have been inspired by Robert and Jean-Stephane's dedication to tell this story in the most authentic way possible, and I'm thrilled to add Hugo and Tim to our team." Robert Pattinson has come on board to star in military thriller "Mission: Blacklist." Jean-Stephane Sauvaire is committed to direct "Mission," adapted by "Band of Brothers" writer and producer Erik Jendresen from the novel "Mission: Black List #1," written by military interrogator Eric Maddox with Davin Seay. Ross M. Dinerstein, managing partner of Preferred Content, is producing alongside Jendresen and Kevin Waller. Embankment Films, the international sales and distribution company recently launched by Tim Haslam and Hugo Grumbar, will begin selling the film at Cannes.WME Global and Preferred Content will be co-representing North American rights. "Mission: Blacklist" details the story of the search for Saddam Hussein and the interrogator, Eric Maddox, who spearheaded his capture. Pattinson can next be seen in David Cronenberg's "Cosmopolis," which is premiering at Cannes. Sauvaire's last film, "Johnny Mad Dog," premiered four years ago at Cannes and won the Prize of Hope. Rob Pattinson is attached to star in Mission: Blacklist, a psychological thriller that aims to tell the true story of the man who spearheaded the capture of Saddam Hussein. Preferred Content’s Ross M. Dinerstein is producing alongside Erik Jendresen and Kevin Waller. Jendresen, who was a writer-supervising producer on HBO’s Band of Brothers, wrote the script adapting the book titled Mission: Black List #1: The Inside Story of the Search for Saddam Hussein---As Told by the Soldier Who Masterminded His Capture. The book was written by Eric Maddox, the Army interrogator who played a key role in pinpointing Hussein's hideout. Davin Seay co-wrote the book. Embankment Films, the international sales and distribution company recently launched by sales veterans Tim Haslam and Hugo Grumbar, will sell the film at the upcoming Cannes Film Market. Jean-Stephane Sauvaire is attached to direct. The Main Reason to me putting news on here. I like to be a gossip and latest news flash person on here. I just wish for someone to make me an News Reporter for this wiki. I think it will be a great position to be made. SO please, admins can you please make a position and put it on my header. Category:Blog posts